There are many forms of connectors for the coupling of male and female components by means of a snap fit action. Such connectors comprise one or more connecting elements such as lugs or projections on one component which engage upon or with the other component. Such connectors sometimes rely upon deformation of the connecting elements during the coupling process, or alternatively upon the radial movement of the connecting elements during the coupling process. However, whilst such connectors can provide for the easy coupling of the male and female components, the connectors may also be prone to being inadvertently uncoupled.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved connector for coupling male and female components which enables the male and female components to be easily coupled by means of a snap fit action and which also safeguards against the components being inadvertently uncoupled.